For Good
by Kimipeli R. Lupin
Summary: Rating for language. A songfic based on the song for Good from the musical Wicked What happend the night of Lily and James' deaths. Are people born Wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them


Aradia awoke when she heard a rustle in her bedroom. She sat up and turned on the lamp by her bed to see her fiancé Sirius pacing in front of her bed.

"Baby what's going on?" she asked sleepily throwing back the covers to go to his side. She stood in front of him and his bright blue eyes met with her hazel ones. His eyes searched for an answer in hers.

"They're gone."

"Who is gone baby?"

"James and Lily!" he yelled throwing himself from her. "and it's my fault…"

"But peter was the- Oh shit…that means… Fuck…"

"Understand Aradia, everyone thinks I am the secret keeper. I have to find him before he disappears. That fucking RAT doesn't deserve life! He betrayed them!"

Aradia searched him for a sign of what happened.

"Look," he said gently taking her in his arms "I have to find him and I don't know what's going to happen. I came here to say that I love you just in case."

"Sirius you're not making sense."

He kissed her passionately.

_I'm limited:  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I couldn't do,  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you:_

"Don't go. Think it through."

"I have thought it through Addy…I love you. You're everything to me."

"Sirius be careful. We're not saying our goodbyes tonight. I wont let everything we are go just like that."

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you: _

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

"Addy I don't know what will happen. But I have to do something. If I don't see you again-"

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:_

"NO! I won't let that happen."

_Because I knew you:_

"Aradia, I have a feeling…I'm limited in what I can do. I'm already a wanted man. They'll be here any minute asking if you've seen me tonight. I'm limited. I love you, you've done so much for me."

"No…"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

"Sirius you know that I love you."

"But I had to hear it before I could go."

Aradia held him closer than she ever had before as her tears soaked his shoulder. "I love you."

"Would you die for me?" he asked sweetly, in a joking manner.

"Sirius, I would do more than that. I would live for you."

_I have been changed for good_

A knock on the door disturbed their love.

"Adds, forgive me for every thing I've ever done to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you in any way."

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for_

"I forgive you, but you have to forgive me for ever holding you back."

_But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

"You never held me back, and even if you did, I cherish everything you gave me in return."

"You mean so much to me, Siri." They kissed lovingly

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Another knock demolished the kiss that sent them both spiraling.

_Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like By a wind off the  
A stream that meets Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way Dropped by a  
Through the wood Bird in the wood_

"I love you more than anything in the world Aradi."_  
_

"I'll wait for you."

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?_

"You don't have to baby."

_And because I knew you:_

"But I want to."

_Because I knew you:_

They shared another passionate kiss before her front door was blown open and Sirius disappeared with a loud crack.

_Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good_

Aradia was dragged out of the house in chains suspected of being a dark witch and all she could do was smile through her tears.


End file.
